Rhino Armor
Spider-Man brought a piece of the Rhino's hide to Doc Connors for analysis. Together they create a reformulated webbing which burns through the rhino hide and was captured. It was eventually destroyed and replaced with a removable, more form fitting suit by Justin Hammer after Rhino underwent further gamma ray treatments that further heightened his powers. The suit was specifically designed, via the gamma ray treatments, to somewhat enhance some of his powers. Jackal later provided Rhino with a black version of the Rhino Armor which he used to break into Andry Correctional Facility to free Lizard and a depowered Electro. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Source On Earth-1048, after obtaining the armor, Rhino had conflicting feelings towards it, he loves the power it grants him but hates that he's unable to remove and the way it makes him an easy target for ridicule. His mech-suit grants him superhuman strength and nearly impervious to harm. Resistant to extreme temperatures, shock and explosive damage as well as to most acid solutions. Doctor Octopus was able to develop a corrosive to free Rhino from his suit in a matter of days, which took a certain government agency years trying and failing to do so. Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) On Earth-1610, under unknown and classified circumstances, the man who became the Rhino stole an experimental suit of armor known as R.H.I.N.O. (Robotism Heuristic Intelligence Navigable Operative) from the U.S. military. The Rhino's experimental suit of armor gives him superhuman strength and durability, allowing him to crush a bank vault and motor vehicles with little effort, but makes him extremely slow and limits his range of motion. Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 28 On Earth-12041, initially Rhino didn't have a need for the traditional rhino armor due fusing his DNA with that of a Rhino's thus giving him his own armored skin, horn and enhanced strength. Later Doctor Octopus gave Alex a Rhino-themed technologically advanced armor during the second formation of the Sinister Six, Spider-Man described it as "even his armor has armor". The armor is tank-like, having a singular continuous track used to boost his charge attack with a blade over his horn. The armor was damaged by The Goblin. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 25 On Earth-26496, deciding to get rid of Spider-Man, the Big Man used Alex O'Hirn as a guinea pig in one Oscorp's illegal experiments. His body was infused with Dr. Otto Octavius newest innovation: super-tough polymer armor modeled after a rhinoceros. As a result, O'Hirn began calling himself "The Rhino". The Rhino Armor has one fatal flaw: it obstructs the pores of the skin, meaning he has to periodically stop to re-hydrate. Spider-Man realized he had to continually drink water, or he would overheat and used it to his advantage, as the Rhino was immune to every other attack. The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 6 On Earth-120703, Aleksei Sytsevich is given a rhinoceros-themed mechanical suit of powered armor that features heavy machine guns and missile launchers developed by Oscorp. After a shootout with police, he was confronted by Spider-Man and engaged in a fight, with Spider-Man using a manhole cover swung at the Rhino's horn. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) | CurrentOwner = Aleksei Sytsevich | PreviousOwners = Rhino II | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Battlesuits Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Unique Items Category:Earth-26496 Category:Earth-1610 Category:Earth-120703 Category:Suits Category:Earth-1048